Zim and dib Smut
by IxLOVExMYxFRIENDSx95
Summary: just a random smut, really random. It was planned to be a one-shot, but I'm not sure. Should I continue this?


**This is my first fan-fiction ever, and I have horrible spelling issues, so bear with me. My friend, who is a writer, is going to edit this for me, so blame her if I have any mistakes. It is rated M and I don't own any characters used in this fan fiction. ZaDr don't like don't read! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

When he sat down, he had no idea where he was, how he got there, or what he was doing. Then he noticed the house. A house he knew so well. The house of his lover, he must have wondered there in the middle of the night. With the little robot by his side he came to a stop, climbed through the window, like he does every night, and into the bed with his lover. Did silently looked at him with surprise, he usually called first before he just showed up.

"Hey" was the only think he could say, his brain was going crazy with ideas of what he wanted to do right there and then.

Many dirty, delicious things, he could do all because of that one little Irken that drove him nuts. Zim had come to destroy the Earth, but then he met Dib. Dib was like his sun, the only thing he needed to survive was right there in front of him. He just needed to take it, and he would.

Pretty soon they were in a heated kiss. Zim was usually dominate in the relationship, if you can even call it that. It could be more like friends with benefits, if you get what I'm saying. Gir was with him unfortunately, so there shouldn't be any sex tonight. Gir was at the bottom of the bed all curled up and practically sleeping already. Gir usually didn't sleep because the Irken didn't sleep. So Gir would stay up all night with his master and watch TV. Zim knew that he shouldn't have sex with Dib, because of Gir being right there, but he needed him, craved him. So with Zim on top of Dib the fun began.

It was about an hour later when Dib had finally gotten his fill of sex. The surprising thing about all this was that Gir didn't wake up at all. He slept through it all. Dib got to do all his dirty delicious things to Zim, and Zim was ruthless and unkind in taking him this particular night. Zim must really want the sex. Even though he says the mating 'rituals' for humans were weird, he secretly liked them.

"Dib-beast, come back over here! Did I tell you that you could go?" Dib had gotten up to go pee but apparently he wasn't allowed to go pee either.

"Zim I have to piss, like really bad. Unless you want me peeing on you and burning you, then let me go piss."

"Fine you can go Dib-beast, but don't take forever!" Zim was very protective of his Dib. Dib was everything to him, so he had to protect him, before he lost everything he ever wanted. Pretty soon he knew he would be heavy with smeet, and then Dib will have to stay with him, he won't be able to get out of this, no matter how cunning he is.

Dib quickly and quietly ran to the bathroom, and pissed as fast as humanly possible. Then he ran back to his lover. When he came back into his room, Gir was on top of Zims head, and Zim was trying not to yell to get him off. I came over and pulled Gir off Zims head, and threw him across the room.

"Damn it Gir get in the fucking corner!" Dib screamed….in a loud whisper. "If you do that again, you will be spending the rest of the night outside!" Zim loved it when Dib took control; it turned him on so much! He literally got a hard-on from it.

Gir sat in the corner quietly from there on out. Dib and Zim were making-out on the bed, when the sun rose, and when there was sound out in the hall, Zim hid under his bed, while he pretended to be asleep.

When his mom opened the door, she saw that he was still asleep, so she left him go. It's not like they had anything important to do today, or any other day for that matter. When Zim heard the door close he took a hesitant look from under the bed. When he saw that the coast was clear, he climbed into bed with Dib, and they spooned till noon.

2 weeks later

"HELLO MY TALLEST!"

"Umm…hi Zim. What is so important that you had to call us out of our bath to talk to us?" The Tallest seemed very annoyed about missing their bath

"Wellll….as you know I have been experimenting with humans, to see if our DNA was compatible so we can have a stronger Irken army, and you see they are. I mated with the Dib-beast, and I am now heavy with smeet. I will carry the smeet and get the reports back to you, and then you can decide whether or not you want to mate with these stink-beasts." Zim was so excited to tell his masters him plan, Zim had used Dib for his own selfish need, without Dib knowing.

"Ummm….Zim that's uhh, that's good work. We will be in touch Zim, bye."

With that the connection was cut, and thank god it was because in that moment Dib came in the room. Dib thought Zim had stopped talking to the Tallest a long time ago. He thought Zim had given up all plans to take over Earth because Dib asked him to.

**Later That Day**

"Zim, Zim, Zim, ZIM! GOD HARDER, HARDER! SO GOOD! MORE! YES HIT THAT SPOT AGAIN! OHH YES! IMMA CUMM! SO GOOD! FUCK ME HARDER ZIM! MORE, HARDER! FASTER! FASTER DAMMIT! That was all poor Gir had heard all day after the call to the Tallest. He didn't know what master was doing to the big-headed human, but the human seemed to like it. Gir was sure the whole neighborhood had heard them…but they didn't seem to care, so why should he. He just sat there quietly eating his Taco, with his moose.

"AHHHHHHH! DIBBBB-THINGGGGGG!" The silence was weird, and rare on Zims base.

"Zim I think I love you." Dib said it so nonchalantly it made it seem like Dib had been thinking about this for a while, which he has been.

" I am incapable of loving but if I could I think I would love you too. G'night, sweet dreams my sex toy."

**THE END**

**So what did you think? Let me know, review. This is my first fic, so let me know if I did horribly on it. I would love to know. Thanks for reading it!**


End file.
